Nargothrond
Nargothrond ("The great underground fortress on the river Narog"; Sindarin IPA: ) is the Elven stronghold built by Finrod Felagund, delved into the banks of the river Narog in Beleriand during the First Age. Description Similar to the structures of many underground Dwarven cities, Nargothrond consisted of many miles of caves and tunnels of various shapes and sizes carved through the rock, which was possibly limestone. There were three Great Halls centered around the other tunnels and caves, where the Lord of the city no doubt sat. The deepest of the caves was the Innermost Chamber where Glaurung later hoarded up the remaining treasures of Nargothrond and sat upon them until he left. Lúthien lived in a southwestern cave chamber during her stay there. The realms armouries were in several chambers south of the Great Halls. The main entrance through the Doors of Felagund to Nargothrond facing river Narog one came into a large chamber, which was about five-hundred feet from the Great Halls of Felagund.The Atlas of Middle-earth pg. 21 History Years of Peace and the Quest for the Silmaril Inspired by Menegroth in Doriath, and seeking a hidden place from which to be safe from the forces of Morgoth, Finrod established it in the early years of the First Age, in the Caverns of Narog beneath the forested hills of Taur-en-Faroth on the western bank of Narog. He was aided by the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains (Ered Luin), who also made for him the Nauglamír, the Necklace of the Dwarves. However, Finrod was not the first to delve in those caves: it had first been inhabited by the Petty-dwarves, who called it Nulukkizdîn (Khuzdul IPA: ) before they were driven out. Originally, a narrow path along the banks of the river could only reach it, but later a bridge was built across Narog. Finrod ruled Nargothrond until he joined Beren in his Quest for the Silmaril and gave it to Orodreth. However, the Sons of Fëanor, Celegorm and Curufin lived in Nargothrond at this time and were more powerful than Orodreth until Finrod's death was reported, at which time they were exiled. Last Years Since its foundation by Finrod, the Elves of Nargothrond had pursued a secretive war against Morgoth, hunting his forces by stealth and ambush rather than going to open war. When Túrin was led there by Gwindor, though, he counselled a different strategy to Orodreth, who had by that time succeeded his brother Finrodas Lord in Nargothrond. Túrin Turambar had became one of its chief captains, but he also persuaded the people to fight openly against Morgoth. Fall of Nargothrond Túrin persuaded Orodreth to build the Bridge of Nargothrond. Orodreth built the bridge from his doors across the Narog, and went to open war with Morgoth. In centuries of searching, Morgoth had been unable to find the fortress of Nargothrond, but now not only was its location revealed, but the new bridge removed the defence of the River Narog. Túrin's strategy of open warfare was foolhardy. Glaurung the dragon was sent out from Angband with an army of Orcs to capture the city. After the defeat of the army of Nargothrond at the field of Tumhalad in FA 495, Glaurung and his army of orcs came south and sacked the city killing or selling the survivors into slavery. Glaurung remained there until FA 499 when he went northeast to Brethil, to assail Túrin Turambar who eventually slew him. Though the realm was no more, Mîm, the Petty-dwarf took up residence in caves claiming it and its treasures as his own in payment for the sufferings of his people, until Húrin came and slew him for his betrayal of his son. The treasure, including the Nauglamír, was then brought to Elven Kingdom of Doriath and given to King Thingol. References External link * de:Nargothrond Category:Caves Category:Fortresses Category:Elven Cities Category:Dwarven Kingdoms Category:Elven Kingdoms Category:Beleriand